


They get that from you!

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Series: Drarropoly 2020 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, Headmaster Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Husbands, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: Professor Malfoy is summoned in to Headmaster Potter's office late at night.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025787
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	They get that from you!

**Author's Note:**

> Entry 10 for Drarropoly 2020  
> I used a Punchcard.  
> Prompt: ~~Harry and/or~~ Draco finds himself in the headmaster's ~~/headmistress’~~ office! Choose either ~~1) Sneaking in -OR-~~ 2) Summoned ~~-OR- 3) Being Punished~~

“You wanted to see me, Headmaster?” The head of Slytherin house asked as he entered. 

“Ah, yes, Professor Malfoy, I believe two of your students were caught out of bed, post curfew by Mr. Filch,” the Headmaster said, giving the students an amused look.

Draco pinched his forehead and sighed. 

“What were you both thinking?” Draco admonished. “25 points each from Slytherin. And we shall discuss your punishment tomorrow morning. Now off to bed with you both.”

“B-but father! I, I mean Professor,” Scorpius blurted but was silenced by Draco’s glare and a nudge from his partner in crime.

The other boy gave both adults his best puppy dog look, which was met by an elegantly arched eyebrow from Draco.

“Ok, ok, we’re going,” Albus said with a naughty glint in his green eyes, before launching himself to hug Draco and then Harry. “Goodnight father, goodnight dad.”

“Love you,” their parents replied fondly as the boys stormed out of the Headmaster’s office.

Harry was smirking as Draco shook his head.

“They are so mischievous. They get that from you, by the way,” Draco gave him a pointed look and continued, “What were they up to, this time?” 

Draco took a seat on the sofa in Harry’s office.

“Sneaking back from the kitchen after a midnight snack. Relatively tame, I’d say,” Harry replied, settling down next to his husband on the sofa.

“I knew you shouldn’t have given them the cloak and map,” Draco said stifling a yawn.

“I don't think it would matter,” Harry laughed.

“Hmm, I suppose not,” Draco hummed.

They sat sprawled out on the sofa for a few minutes, fingers entwined and heads touching before Draco sighed and got up.

“I need to get back to my office, I have to finish the papers I was grading before you summoned me.”

Harry grabbed his wrist placing a soft kiss on the pulse point. 

“Do that tomorrow, it’s late, let's go to bed now, or I’ll be forced to duck points from Slytherin,” he teased as he led Draco back to their shared chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on Tumblr, I'm [curlyy-hair-dont-care](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlyy-hair-dont-care)


End file.
